What should have beena morgan ever after
by Maribeth
Summary: What I hoped would have happened had Jason not been "killed" and how the reunion should have gone. Will not be very Liz friendly
1. Chapter 1

A/N This is my first fanfiction and really is just my attempt to keep my favorite couple together and finally happy! Without further ado…..

**What Should Have Been…Happily Ever After**

Chapter 1

Walking out of the room Jason paused at the threshold to appreciate the view: Sam in a rocker rocking a baby to sleep. It was a sight that they had both wished for and dreamt about, but a dream that was abandoned or told could never come true. Tears prick at Jason's eyes when he realizes that Sam's dream, his dream, _their dream_ had finally come true. Despite the reality of the dream come true, Jason is unsure whether or not he will have a chance to be apart of that life, even worse he is unsure if he deserves the place he so desperately wants.

The past year had been ripe with crisis after crisis and it was hard on both parties. Instead of supporting one another, Jason pulled away and their problems that seemed at once to be small took on larger insurmountable proportions. Looking back, Jason can't seem to figure out how everything got so out of hand, how he and Sam had gotten so far apart that divorce was imminent and worse the papers actually signed but never filed. He just hopes he can convince Sam to shred the papers and work at being a family, finally.

Sill trying to figure out how everything got so out of hand Jason can only blame the discord on one issue- an issue that 5 years ago actually destroyed his and Sam's relationship. Jason pulled away and started confiding in Liz instead of his wife, while Sam turned to McBain.

Jason had felt betrayed when he found out that Sam had McBain's help when she found out about Franco and the baby's paternity. Jason should have been the one that helped Sam during those times. _But you really weren't there for Sam. You were still angry and bitter about Sam keeping Robin's death from you. You weren't there for her. You were too busy confiding in Liz. _And with that final thought, Jason finally connects this past years turn of events with those of years ago. Jason kept going to Liz to talk things through, not Sam- his wife. Jason cut himself off from Sam, while opening up to Liz. No matter what missteps Sam may have taken, none were as wrong as Jason's because he made the same mistakes twice. When they had gotten back together, he had promised himself and Sam that he wouldn't hurt her again, and yet he broke those promises.

While Jason would never admit it out lout, John McBain didn't turn out to be such a bad guy. As soon as he heard about Jason's theory of what happened to Sam's son, McBain pulled through and made tough choices. In a small way, Jason is glad that Sam had a supportive friend through everything, but hates that he couldn't be the one she turned to for comfort and solace in her grief. _Though he was partially to blame for why she was grieving._

With one final look at Sam and Danny, Jason knows what he wants- he wants for Sam, Danny and himself to be a family. He meant what he said to Heather on the roof, Danny is _his_ son and he loves him no differently than he loves Lila or Jake. The only thing standing between Jason and his dream of a family with Sam is himself; he needs to apologize to Sam for so much, but also back up his words with action.

And that is where he is going to start. Sending quick texts to Carly and Spinelli, Jason waits and continues to reflect past mistakes and regrets. He knows that it isn't fair to blame Elizabeth but he can't stop from thinking that if she hadn't been such a consistent presence in his life again, he would be sure of his place in Sam's and now Danny's.

Things had changed between he and Liz after Jake died. They comforted each other and helped one another grieve, but instead of trying to stand on her own she leaned on Lucky until he left and then on Jason. Ever since the accident she caused last August, she seemed to be trying to find a place in his life. She went so far as to admit it the night of Sonnys wedding when she came clean about her lies and manipulations. He knows that nothing with Liz will ever be the same, and though he didn't make a big deal about it that night, he hates that she lied to him about such important matters. She played with his life again and nearly cost Sam her son.

He can't help but think about what else she might have lied about all these years and how if he had seen her for what Carly and Sam had always said she was where would he and Sam be now.

Lost in thought, Jason loses track of time and is startled by Carly and Spinelli's arriving at the same time. "Jason, what's going on? What's so urgent that it couldn't wait till morning?" Carly asks.

"Well, I need your help. Sam and her son were reunited tonight…."

"What?! I thought her son died?" "The Lost One has been found" he gets cut off by both Carly and Spinelli, respectively.

"Um Carly, I'll tell you the whole story later- it is a bit long and very complicated. But i do need a favor. I want to ask Sam to come home with me to the penthouse and start again as a family; I want to be Danny's father."

"Of course Stonecold, you would be the most excellent father figure to the Wee One. Whatever assistance the Jackal can render I would be most pleased." Spinelli has the largest smile ever. Jason and Sam don't know it but he considers them to be like his parents and is very enthused to have a younger sibling. He also hopes that the re-emergence of the Wee One will help mend bridges and save Sam and Jason's marriage.

"Jase, what do you need?" Carly asks still a little shaken by the news of the baby's survival.

"I am going to ask Sam to come home and I thought it would be nice if the nursery was all done for when she comes home with Danny. She is already worrying about the fact that she doesn't have anything the baby will need; she gave all the stuff away back in June when she thought he died. You would only have tonight since he's being discharged tomorrow, but you won't have to worry about furniture. I kept all the furniture that she bought for Lila, you would just have to decorate the room and get clothes and diapers and you know what you she will need."

While Spinelli misses the significance of his confession, Carly is stunned. She doesn't really know why because he loved that little girl as much as Sam and knows that he still misses her. She isn't supposed to know that he still goes to her grave once a week to put fresh flowers and since the break in their marriage he had been going a lot more frequently- a fact that she only knows because Michael saw him recently while he and Starr were leaving flowers for her daughter. "Jason you kept all Lila's furniture? Does Sam know?"

Not really comfortable sharing his real reasons, he gives a simple though not complete answer. "Sam spent so much time putting her nursery together, putting so much thought into the room, it didn't feel right to get rid of it." _And maybe in the back of my mind I hoped that someday we would have an actual use for it, _he adds silently. "I already called Max and Milo and they are picking it all up from storage and taking it to the penthouse."

Feeling like he should help move this encounter along Spinelli hesitantly agrees to lend his assistance to Stonecold and the Valkyrie in her decorating endeavors. After all, it wouldn't be the first time that he played assistance to a room makeover at the penthouse. "Well Stonecold, the Jackal will do whatever necessary to help win Fair Samantha back for Stonecold. The nursery will be spectacular." Spinelli grins and looks to a wide-eyed Carly for her affirmation.

"Uh, of course Jason. Do you have a specific idea in mind or do you just want me to handle it?"

Jason scratches his cheek and back of the neck and thinks; but realization hits him. "Something to do with the ocean, boats, and stars. She told me when we were in Hawaii before Franco that the stars were her security blanket- always there to make her feel safe. I think that she would like for our son to have that same feeling."

Impressed with such a sentimental thought coming from Jason, Spinelli smiles and looks away while Carly just nods, having already known that stars held special significance to Sam. "I think I can work with that. Tell Sam that I'm happy for her and that she better let you be Danny's father….no one deserves this more than you. Don't worry about a thing I'll have it all taken care of by the time that you are home. Come on Spinelli we have our work cut out for us." Carly grabs Spinelli hand and practically drags him to the elevator without letting him say a word more.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N In my version of events, Heather wasn't the one to mess with the second DNA test that was run against Franco's DNA but was a part of the baby switch like in the show.

Chapter 2

Heading back to Danny's hospital room, Jason is unsettled to see Liz poised to enter the room. Still uncertain as to how he feels about Liz in light of her confessions, Jason is reluctant to have a conversation with her. When she confessed what she did, her reasoning didn't make a whole lot of sense and left Jason with more questions than answers. _How could Liz blame Sam for the way Jake's life turned out and ultimately his death? He and Liz had decided long before Sam even knew about Jake that Jake wasn't going to be a part of Jason's life; he and Liz made that decision independent of Sam and was the reason for the failure of his relationship with Sam the first time. And Luke was the drunk driver that hit Jake and, if Jason were completely honest with himself, Liz is at fault because she wasn't watching her son. Sam had nothing to do with any of it._

A noise brought Jason back from his musings and he stepped forward just in time to stop her from disturbing Sam. He isn't sure why Liz was going into the room but she had no reason to be going in. Given her attitude towards Sam the other night, he isn't going to allow Liz to ruin Sam's first night with her son, hopefully _their son. _

"Liz, is there something that I can do for you? Sam was putting Danny to sleep when I left and I wouldn't be surprised if she didn't follow suit. It's been an emotionally draining day for Sam. Does the hospital need paperwork filled out or something that I can take care of for her?" he asks in a soothing tone hoping to sway her from her current path.

Startled by Jason's voice, Liz jumps a bit and turns to face Jason. "Um, oh no Jason, I'm fine. I just wanted to check on Sam and see if she needed to talk to someone. I remember how draining and upsetting it was when Jake was kidnapped and thought that I could lend a sympathetic ear" Liz says in an innocent and sweet voice that Liz hopes to hide the slow burning anger and bitterness she feels towards Sam and a bit of fear. Surprisingly, the anger and bitterness has nothing to do with Sam's action years ago, but that she is still keeping Jason and her apart. The fear was that her house of lies was about to crumble.

At hearing why Liz was heading into Danny's room, a wide-eyed Jason tries to speak but nothing comes out. He is truly shocked to find that Liz was going to bring up such bad memories for everyone, but especially Sam and tonight of all nights. Hesitantly Jason talks to Liz, "Uh, Liz I really don't think that it's a good idea to go into Sam's room. Like I said, Sam was putting Danny down and you wouldn't want to disturb him would you? Besides, why bring up Jake's kidnapping? It was years ago and I thought you and Sam had made peace with everything; I know I have."

Surprised by Jason's words, Liz isn't all too sure how to proceed. "Well," she says in a huff, clearly aggravated by Jason, "I wanted to tell Sam that I'm glad Danny, is it, is back. And I thought that she might need some advice. It is the first time that she is a mom and I know that she didn't really have the best role model for a mother growing up so I thought if she had any questions regarding taking care of her son that I could help. I didn't really mean anything. Honestly….." she trails of when Epiphany clears her throat behind Jason and begins to speak over her.

"Nurse Webber perhaps you should head over to the OR waiting rooms and check on your brother since Patrick has his mother in the OR for complicated procedures. I am sure that he could use the company and Mr. Morgan should get back to his wife and son." Epiphany's tone suggests that it really isn't a suggestion but an order. Reluctantly, Liz turns and heads toward the elevator knowing that as long as Epiphany is working she really is going to get anywhere near Sam, even if she could get past Jason.

Epiphany had watched Liz head towards the room that Sam and her son were in and decided that the poor woman had dealt with enough stress today with her son's kidnapping and all. While she could never be called a fan of Jason's she did have a soft spot for Sam and she couldn't help but hope that some private family time would all that would be needed to start to heal the wounds Jason and Sam's marriage had endured over the past couple of months. Call her a helpless romantic if you will, but she can't help but think that a couple that endured all that Jason and Sam had, had to be in love and that love was worth fighting for. With a simple nod to Jason, Epiphany turns and heads back to work- good dead accomplished.

Bewildered by Epiphany's uncharacteristic assistance, Jason doesn't know what to make out of LIz. Nothing that Liz had been doing lately seemed characteristic her, but he doesn't have time to dwell too much on Liz when he sees Maxie rushing from the elevator looking rather angry. Intercepting her from entering the room and waking Danny or Sam, he does something he isn't comfortable with- asking what is wrong. "Hi Maxie what's going on?" he asks with only a mildly annoyed tone.

"Well, my dearest Spinelli called to inform me that he and the Valkyrie are working on a surprise of the utmost importance and has something to do with a Wee-One. So I came here to ask you why you didn't ask for my decorating talents since it was I who re-decorated your entire penthouse, or did you forget about that?"

"No Maxie, I didn't forget about the penthouse, I am still trying to locate all of my stuff from when you reorganized. I don't know Maxie, I figured you were busy. I'm sure if you call Spinelli, he and Carly will let you help." Jason replies exasperated. All he wants right now is to get back to Danny's room and talk to Sam about coming home.

And Maxie seeing the longing in Jason's eye as he stares at the hospital room door, caves and leaves with a piece of advice. "Jason, I know that you find me annoying and shallow and basically only tolerate me for Spinelli and Sam's sake, but can I give you one piece of advice in regards to Sam?" Jason warily looks at Maxie and simply nods. "Jason, it's clear that you still love Sam and maybe want to be a family. And I think that it is great that you want to be the baby's father, but Sam was… hurt isn't the right word,…mmm….betrayed, maybe a better choice, by what happened when you found out that the baby wasn't yours. It wasn't just that you didn't think that you could love the baby, but Sam felt that you looked at her with disgust, that you viewed her as tainted because of Franco. To make matters worse, you continuously turned to Liz something that five years ago led to a break-up that still has a rippling effect. You aren't just going to have to convince Sam that you can love her son, but that you still love her. Because if I know Sam, and I do, she has begun to doubt if you loved her at all. One way that might help to prove that is by making her and her son your priority, nothing comes before them. And as far as Liz goes, you need to a clean break. This pseudo-friendship the two of you have is hard for Sam. Each time you sought comfort or advice from someone this summer it was Liz, and it was like twisting the knife in Sam's already bleeding heart. Just think: this summer you were hurt because Sam turned to McBain and he was there for her, so you got even and turned to Liz. The difference is McBain didn't come between you guys before, there isn't a romantic past, secret babies, secret affairs, do you get what I'm saying. If it hurt you, imagine the agony that has been for Sam to see Liz around you ALL the time. For both of your sakes, you need clean breaks to start with for this family." With that said, Maxie can see that she made some headway and turns to go find Spinelli and Carly to make sure that Sam's son's nursery is everything that Sam could hope for. Plus she has major shopping to do to make sure that the kid is styling because Lord knows that if it was left up to Sam and Jason he would only wear jeans and black t-shirts.

Jason mulls over what Maxie said. And while the blonde does tend to annoy him, she made some pretty impressive points. _Knowing that Sam trusted McBain enough to confide in, hurt Jason and he did feel, betrayed? Sam was, is, his wife and she should have leaned on him not some stranger. But then again, after I found out about Robin, I didn't really care what Sam was going through, I was too absorbed in my own grief and then anger about the Franco news. But Liz was Sam's last straw. Once she saw Liz and I together again, she flashed back to five years. That was the point that the crack that was in our relationship developed into the Grand Canyon._

Maxie's advice had stuck a chord with Jason. He an entirely different view of events back in 2007 and this past year. Now more than ever, Jason was resolved to making a family with Sam work- it is all both he and Sam ever wanted.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Standing in the doorway to Danny's room, Jason can only smile at the scene in front of him- Sam sitting in the rocking chair asleep while holding a very much awake Danny who is amusing himself with his feet.

Quietly Jason enters the room and gently picks Danny up and walks over to the crib with the "Hey little man, why aren't you sleeping like your mommy?" Danny only smiles and lets out a happy gurgling noise. "Shhhhh Shhhhh, Daddy's here and you wouldn't want to wake your Mommy. Trust me she can be in some pretty bad moods if she is woken before she is ready. Let's get you a clean diaper and a fresh bottle."

Jason quickly changes Danny's diaper and redresses him and heads out to the nurse's station for a bottle. Once he is given the bottle Jason heads back to him room covers sam with a blanket. Jason then takes another chair in the room and sits down. While feeding Danny his bottle, Jason talks to the baby : "Shhh, I knew that a bottle was what you needed. You certainly have your mama's appetite. When your older I'll bet that you eat squid and all just like her.

You have no idea how lucky you are to have Sam as your mommy. She is everything a good mother should be: gentle, protective, loving, fun, understanding, and even though she talks a lot she is really good at listening. But the best thing about having Sam as your momis how she loves. She loves with everything she has, unquestioningly, unreservedly and unconditionally. At times I can't believe that she loves me but I am so incredibly grateful that she does.

"Your mom has taught me so many things about love and I'm hoping that I will get the chance to help teach you all those things too. I want to watch you experience the good things life has to offer and protect you from all the bad. I want to help you learn how to make good choices and learn to live with the consequences of your choices. I want to help you find your way and your place in the world and know that no matter what I will always be proud to call you my son. But most importantly, I want you to know that my love is unconditional and it knows no bounds. I love you and your mom so much and I always will"

Seeing that Danny was finished the bottle, Jason started to burp the baby and rubs his back while continuing "I messed things up real good with your mommy. I thought that because Franco was your biological father that I wouldn't be able to love you. I was wrong and your mama knew it. Seeing you on the roof tonight with Heather I knew that I would do anything to keep you safe. I knew that I love you the same as I loved Jake or Lila. I can't believe how wrong I was. I was so afraid that my hatred of Franco would prevent me from loving you the way you deserved, that I would look at you and see him and confuse my feelings for him and place them on you, but I was so wrong. I look at you and I can't help but love you as much as I love Sam. I thought loving Sam was easy but loving you is even easier than that. I wish I would have realized this all so much sooner, than you never would have been missing and your mom wouldn't have had to go through the pain of losing another child….I can't even begin to make that up to her."

Sam had woken when she felt Danny being lifted from her arms, but decided to listen to what Jason would talk to Danny about.

Ever since the rooftop and Jason telling Heather that he loved Danny and that he was his father, she couldn't help but want that to be the truth, and not something he had said to keep the baby safe. But listening to Jason talk to Danny, what he said when he thought no one was listening, made Sam fall for Jason all over again. Sam decided that if Jason asked to be a family, she would say yes, but she would need clarification first: _does he have something going on with Elizabeth?_

Deciding that she would let Jason make the first move, Sam pretended to wake as Jason was putting Danny back in the crib and covering him. "Is he ok Jason?" Sam asks with genuine concern. Having her baby back was still so new and she was quite scared that it was all a dream.

Seeing the concern and fear in her eyes, Jason sets out to reassure Sam, "Yeah he's fine. I just gave him another bottle and changed his diaper. He is out now. I know that you keep thinking that this is a dream or something is going to burst your happy bubble and someone is going to take him again. He is your son, Sam, and no one is going to take him from you again. I promise you." Jason hopes that Sam still trusts him enough to know that he wouldn't let anyone take her son away again and that she sees the truth of his words.

"Jason, it's not just that I'm worried about losing him again. I'm terrified of screwing up. I mean I don't have anything that he needs; I gave it all away when I thought…." she trails not wanting to voice that particular thought. "I don't have a car seat to take him home. I technically don't have a home, I'm still staying with my mom." The last part so softly that Jason almost didn't hear and hated that he had. The fact that she thought she didn't have a home made his heart bleed. He knew he had to make it all alright again, but he knew before she could listen to him about being a family she had to have faith in her ability to be a mother, a fact he never once doubted.

Jason knows that no matter what he said and how much he believed in her, only time will really help her gain confidence. "Sam, you are going to be a great mom. Look at how you are with children who aren't even your own, you've always been great with Michael, Morgan, Kristina, and Molly, even Hope for the short time we had her. You were even great with Jake and Cameron while you were with Lucky. We may not have been together and you may have thought I hated you but I would watch you with Lucky, Cam and Jake. You were amazing with them and it was a fact that was undeniable. You have always been great, you just need to give yourself time to get over the shock of having Danny back and the rest will come naturally."

The surprise and appreciation of Jason's words was evident on Sam's face, almost as if she really believed that _he_ doubted her ability and that fact put Jason on guard. He heard her comment about not having a home and hated that she felt she couldn't count on him, not that he could blame her. He wasn't sure how to broach the next part but he desperately wanted to know if they could be the family they always wanted. "Sam, I heard what you said about not having a home to take Danny home to and know that things have been strained, but I really would like for you and Danny to come with me to the penthouse and be a family."

Surprised flitted across Sam's face, so Jason kept talking, more like rambling the way Sam usually does. "I know that I have made a lot of mistakes since we got married. After Franco, I was so set on killing him that you got thrown to the wayside and then I got sick and Robin died and I blamed you for not telling me and then things went downhill fast. I should have never let you leave the penthouse, I should have promised to love your baby because anything that is apart of you I would have to love for no other reason than a part of you exists inside of him. I love you and Danny and I want you to come home and be the family we have wanted since baby Lila died."

Seeing Sam's tears, Jason stops and looks at his hands not knowing what else to say to convince her. Knowing that Jason really meant everything he just said and what he said before, Sam has to know one thing before agreeing to going home, Elizabeth. "Jason, I think that we can both agree that we made mistakes this past year. I won't apologize for what I did in regards to Robin because I was right, but I am sorry that I kept what I knew about Franco from you for as long as I did. I just knew that it would change everything, and it did, I just wasn't ready for things to change."

Looking at Jason, Sam knows how truly remorseful he is about his actions and how truthful his words are. He finally was able to give Sam what she desperately needed to hear months ago- he loves her son like his own. But, before she recommits to their marriage and being a family, she needs to know one thing. "Jason, I believe that you love Danny as your own and that you would make an amazing father, I have always believed that and I want to come home and be a family. It is all I have ever wanted with you, but I need to ask you something. It may not be fair to ask but I need to know, and I need you to tell me the God's honest truth even if you think that the truth will hurt."

Sensing the question is serious and possibly a game-changer, though at this point almost everything that could go wrong has happened, Jason just nods as if to say 'I'm all ears'. Biting her bottom lip like she always does when she is nervous, Sam hesitates,with a deep breath for courage Sam begins in barely a whisper, "It's about Elizabeth. At Kate's bachelorette party she made it seem as if you and her had reconnected and that you were eagerly awaiting the divorce papers so that you could be free to go back to her. I heard you talking to Danny about wanting to be a family, I just can't figure out why you found Danny and how he and I fit into your life if you and Liz are getting back together? I don't want you to stay with me and Danny and us become an obligation that you're strapped with. If you have feelings again for her, I need you to be honest with me, I can handle it…" taking a few deep breaths Sam tries to continue "….it'll hurt like hell but I would rather you be upfront and tell me that you don't love me and no longer want to stay married than you stay with me out of obligation and see her in secret."

Rendered speechless, Jason doesn't even know how to attempt to approach the topic of Elizabeth, especially after her confession on his birthday and the night of Sonny's wedding. Struggling to find an answer, Jason doesn't miss the parallels of what is currently happening and what happened four years ago. Seeing Sam starting to close herself off to him, he knows that he has to say something. "Sam, your my wife and I love you more than I can show or tell you. Sam I don't have feelings for Elizabeth. She is nothing to me but the mother of Jake. I don't love her, in fact I don't think that I ever did love her like I love you. I will always care about her as the mother of my son…."

"something I'll never be" Sam mumbled so softly Sam was sure Jason didn't hear her, but he did.

"No Sam! I meant what I said, I love Danny no differently than Jake or Lila. Elizabeth will just always be there as a part of my past. This past summer has been hell on both of us and apparently brought up bad old memories and maybe even opened a few old wounds."

Feeling self-conscious Sam bites her lip and looks down at her folded hands, "It's just that since Robin's death you and Elizabeth seemed to have gotten closer, spending more time than usual with one another, you confided in her about my rape….I just can't help flashing back to when we fell apart before. She was always popping up and you kept seeing her in secret. I need to understand what is going on, because the worst thing would be for us to try and it fall apart. I don't want Danny in the middle of that."

Trying to gather his thoughts Jason kneels in front of Sam and holds her hands in his, "I never really thought much about how you were affected by the secrets I kept after the MetroCourt crisis. I was so preoccupied and then so angry that what you were feeling barely registered." Shaking his head in shame, Jason swallows the lump in his throat and continues, his voice heavy with emotion. "I never understood how much it hurt you for me to share confidences with Elizabeth and not until this whole thing with McBain did I ever truly understand. When I found out that he knew about Franco being my twin and the paternity of the baby before me, that he was the one to help you through that, it killed me inside. I was angry and hurt but more than anything I felt betrayed, I felt like you didn't trust me with something that could and did change our lives. I never truly understood how much my lies, evasions and secret with Elizabeth affected you so much and cause you to make such poor choices that summer. But I understand more than ever and I am so sorry for how I acted years ago; sorry doesn't even begin to make up for everything." By now Jason is hanging his head in shame over what he did and just how much he hurt Sam.

Looking up Jason meets Sam's teary gaze with his own and finally answers Sam in a firm yet quiet voice, "Sam, Liz lied to you at Kate's bachelorette party. She tried on my birthday to see if we could try again, but I told her no. I don't have _any_ feelings for Liz." Jason looks at Sam with his eyes pleading her to believe him.

Softly Sam responds "Alright if you say so."

Jason picks up on her hesitation and doubt, both cutting into him like a knife realizing that though it had been years that they had been together again, Sam still had doubts. _Of course she has doubts. You destroyed not just your relationship but her years ago; threw it all away for Liz. _ Cupping her face, Jason tries to convince Sam once more and not just with words. His eyes pleading the truth of his words, "You don't have to worry about Elizabeth. She is no longer a part of my life. Any friendship was destroyed when she lied. She won't come between us ever again, I promise."

Confused Sam asks Jason "What did she lie to about besides you wanting a relationship. I mean I'm pissed about the lie but you seem even more upset than I would expect. What else did she lie about?"

Not sure if he should tell, Jason hesitates. He hadn't planned on telling about Liz's lies and manipulations, let alone her reasoning for them, but he comes to the conclusion that if he wants to make a family with Sam he has to be completely honest. "You know that McBain was the one that got the DNA sample from Danny when he was with Tea but Liz was the one who submitted it to the lab for comparison to a sample of your DNA. Liz initially gave me results that concluded that you couldn't be the baby's mother." Jason pauses briefly as Sam bolts from the chair and walking over to the crib where Danny was sound asleep. Turning to face her back he continues "A couple days later, the night of Sonny and Kate's wedding, she confessed to not only convincing you that she and I were in a relationship but that you and McBain were in one as well. Then she topped that off with the truth about the DNA tests, that you were the baby's mother."

Turning around to face Jason is as confused as appalled by Liz's actions "Why? Putting the romantic implications aside, why would she want me to continue to believe that my son was dead? What did she get from my grief? What would it matter to her if my son came home or not? I mean if she hadn't lied to you, then maybe Heather wouldn't have been able to kidnap Danny and he wouldn't almost have fallen off the roof. Is this payback for when I watched Jake being kidnapped? Because if it is, this is no comparison! Maureen was an emotionally distraught woman who missed her baby, not a psychotic killer! Why, Jason!?"

Gulping, Jason can't look at Sam because Liz's reasons were rooted in so much more than revenge and Sam may not forgive him for his unintentional involvement. "Jake is part of the reason she lied. She basically said that she blamed you for how Jake's life turned out. But she also didn't want the baby to bring us back together."

Bewildered by his answer, Sam doesn't know which part to start digesting. "How am I to blame for Luke hitting Jake last spring? I mean if anyone is to blame other than Luke, it's Liz. She wasn't watching her Jake. Yet again, she was wrapped up in her latest baby daddy woes? I mean it wouldn't be the first time that her inability to watch her children would've caused something bad to happen. Not discounting my own blame or Maureen's but Liz wasn't watching her son in the park that summer. Then she left Jake in the house when the fire broke out and then again at the carnival she wasn't paying attention and Jake was in the collapsed tent. You know the only time she pays any attention to her children is when she wants to manipulate a man. God knows that with you not doting on her what will happen to Aiden and Cameron."

Finally realizing all the ranting she was doing and knowing that Jason was going to defend her, Sam turns to look at him. "Go on and yell at me. Tell me that I am horrible and whatever you want to say. Hell, you could even threaten to kill me again for saying such horrible things about poor, pitiful, pathetic Elizabitch! I won't apologize. What she did was unconscionable Heather Webber is criminally insane and a murderer. Maureen was a grieving mother- hell I was going out of my mind with grief that I couldn't have children. If you are about to say that so is she- don't! Jake died over a year ago and I had nothing to do with his death. If you dare defend one minute of her actions, there is the door and you already have the divorce papers- sign and file them."

Taking a couple deep breaths to see if she could calm down, Sam doesn't find any calm, she just gets even more riled up when the last part of what Jason said permeated her anger _'she also didn't want the baby to bring us back together' How unbelievable, _Sam thinks. "She didn't want the baby to bring us back together. She is that fixated on you that she kept my son from me because she thought you would want to be a family with your _wife_. I mean at least when I went off the rails we were technically still together and she was _married_ to Lucky and I did it because you were lying and keeping secrets, but I never not wanted you _or her_ to not have Jake in your life. She really is unbelievable. She kept MY son from me- a baby you weren't even sure you could stand to look at yet alone love- because she wanted to be with you."

Sensing that the last comment was below the belt and see Jason cringe at the reminder, Sam takes several steadying breaths and tries to talk through everything rationally. "I'm sorry Jason that was harsh and uncalled for. You didn't have anything to do with what Liz did, and I shouldn't have some of the things that I did, I'm just trying to understand and internalize. Do you believe her? That I am responsible for the way Jake lived? Do you blame me for his death like she does?" she asks honestly scared of his answer.

What started out as a small smile of understanding faded to shock, horror, and disbelief. _How could she believe that he blamed her for Jake's death? _

Walking over to Sam and pulling her back to sit on his lap, Jason rubs his hand over her back to calm her. "Sam, Elizabeth was the one who decided before I even knew Jake was mine to keep him away from me and my life. Nothing you did changed how Jake was going to live. Elizabeth never wanted anything to do with my life. And as for his death, the blame lies solely on Luke. I would have never, NEVER have blamed you for that."

Seeing that Sam wanted to say something, Jason just nods and lets her speak. "If you and Liz had gotten together after Jake he might not have died because you have had guards on him. If you had married," her breath hitches at the thought of not being married to Jason and she can't continue.

Shaking his head, Jason starts where she stopped "Sam I honestly don't think I ever loved Elizabeth like you and she think I did. I will admit that I cared about her and there was somewhat of an attraction, but I think that I was in attracted to the idea of having a family and I was in love with my son."

Taking a deep breath Jason blinks back the tears that begin to form at the thought of the lost time with his son. "Do you remember that summer?"

Seeing her nod, Jason continues knowing it was about time the whole truth came out, "If you remember the way I do, you broke up with me, not the other way around. Before you say anything, you had every right to end things. Liz and I had been having, what did you call it, an emotional affair, for months, but it wasn't because I was in love with Liz, but I wanted to have a connection to my son. No matter what you think, the reason I never told you about Jake wasn't because I didn't love you or trust you but because I knew that I would ever have a place in my son's life and you wouldn't either. I knew Liz wouldn't budge on custody and I didn't want you to have to lose yet another child, especially after being told we couldn't conceive. I knew that you would have loved Jake just like I loved Lila, but you, like I, would have to love him from afar and I didn't want that torture for you. I would have never broken up with that summer, no matter what and I only got together with Liz because I thought that if I couldn't have you at least I could have a piece of my son. I never loved Liz, I loved my son. And no matter how messed up and far apart we were I never stopped loving you or wanting to be with you or having a family with you. I never gave up on that; I was going to wait until you got home to see but I never got rid of Lila's baby furniture. After everything I was just waiting to find a way past all the pain and betrayal. If I truly didn't think or want to find our way again, do you honestly I would have kept these" he says pulling her star necklace and engagement ring out of his pocket.

Gasping at the two tangible pieces of their history, the tears that were threatening to fall break their barrier and fall down Sam's cheek. "I had no idea you kept them. Wait why didn't you propose with the ring?" Sam asks, the first thought not exactly the most important of all.

Chuckling at Sam he is somewhat embarrassed of the answer. "I, uh, well…mmmhm…I guess that I didn't propose with it because it represents all the promises that I broke years ago and didn't want that to hang over this engagement and marriage."

"Well, why did you keep it then Jason if you see it as something so bad?"

Scratching his cheek Jason looks at the floor, "It may represent all the broken promises but it also represents all the good and the obstacles that we overcame the first time. I mean I gave this ring to you when I had lost my memory and I figured that if I we could survive memory loss than finding our way back to each other should be no problem. I guess, for me since we broke up in 2007 it has been a nightlight leading me back to you. I never believed we were over Sam. Molly is right you know, epic love like ours doesn't lose, can't lose."

Tears falling freely, Sam holds his face in her hands and kisses him with all the pent up love and even anger she has. Jason kisses back just as passionately, relief flooding him with every stroke of her tongue. When the need for oxygen overrides their need for each other, they pull back and look into each other's eyes, both noting the love present.

Just as Jason leans back in to kiss Sam, she pulls back even further and roughly grabs the necklace from his hand and removes the ring and places it on her ring finger and hands Jason the necklace and turns around for him to clasp it in place.

Once he's finished she turns back around and look him the eye "for the record, I don't see the ring as representing the broken promises but the strength that it took to overcome all the odds. We may have a rocky, difficult past but those obstacles made our love stronger and it endured it all."

"Does this mean your moving home? And more importantly you believe me about there being nothing with Liz?" Jason asks hopefully.

"Yes, this means Danny and I are coming home. And as far as Liz goes, she and I will deal with things on our own without your interference." Sam says seriously with Jason just nodding his assent. After all that Liz had done Sam should be allowed to confront the woman on her own.

Snuggling back into Jason's embrace, Sam's eyes start to droop but she fights to stay awake. "I'm afraid if I go to sleep I'll wake and find him gone again." She answers to his questioning glance.

"Go to sleep Sam, he'll be here when you wake. I promise." And with a final kiss good night the couple falls into peaceful sleep for the first time in months.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N I don't think I mentioned it in my previous notes and in case you didn't pick up on it in the last chapter, Liz never went to the lakehouse and confessed all to Sam. I think it's a little unbelievable that she would have done that after all her manipulations- she doesn't seem strong enough to take Sam on. Oh, Epiphany is one of my favorite rarely seen characters so she will be involved in this story a bit more than the writers allow. And if you didn't pick it up, she adores Sam.

Chapter 4

"_If I can't have this baby then no one can" Heather said as she sat on the ledge. Knowing that if she went over with the baby, Sam's son was going to get crushed before their eyes. As soon as she leant over the side, Jason rushed to the edge and reached for the baby. Unfortunately he was seconds too late…_

Jason woke with a start from his nightmare and was relieved to still feel Sam on his lap and seeing Danny sitting in his crib wide awake.

Smiling at the baby, Jason slowly and carefully removed Sam from his lap and place her back on the chair with her still dead to the world. _She must not have been getting much sleep._

Successful, Jason heads over to Danny and picks him up and whispers, "Hey little man. Your a quiet little guy, nothing like your mom. She's always making noise even in her sleep." Just as he said Sam starts murmuring in her sleep. "See, what did I tell you. Sometimes I lie awake and try and figure out what she is dreaming about but it never makes much sense. Let's get you changed and then find you a bottle." Jason makes quick work of changing Danny's diaper and heads out to the nurse's station, baby in tow, to get a bottle.

At the nurse's station Epiphany is working on her paperwork when she looks up and sees Jason Morgan heading her way with Sam's son in his arms, in no doubt looking for a bottle. Despite the fact that she blamed Morgan for her son

getting into the mob, she always had a soft spot for the man. That soft spot was for only one reason: his devotion to Sam.

In all her years as a nurse she has never seen a man so devoted and utterly destroyed as Jason was when Sam lost baby Lila. That devotion continued through the years through crises after crises and illness after illness. Nobody knows it but when the two broke up and Sam was in the the hit and run, Jason would go to Epiphany for updates and she willingly gave them. A few times when she was on duty she even let him stay with her in her room while she slept. His devotion and love for Sam has always amazed her and it appears that that same devotion and love now extends to Sam's son.

She was quite happy to hear the news that Sam's baby had not died. She would never forget seeing Sam the night of the storm holding onto the dead baby's body, it nearly broke her heart to see Sam lose another child. But, the baby is back where he belongs and by the looks of things, in Epiphany's opinion, Jason never looked happier or more at peace than he does holding that baby. And that baby couldn't look more like Jason, if he was his own.

As the two near the nurse's station she can hear Jason talking to the baby "…..and if you're anything like your mom and I then you are going to want to get out of here as soon as possible. We'll have to stage your very first hospital break….don't worry we won't get into too much trouble. What do you think, are you up for breaking your first rule?" Epiphany can only shake her head at the humorous and child-like antics of the stone-cold enforcer.

"Mr. Morgan, who do you have here?" Epiphany asks very stoically even though she wants to coo at the baby and have a good laugh at the idea of a hospital break- _not on my watch mister_.

"Epiphany, meet Daniel Edward Morgan, my son. Danny this is Epiphany, the absolute best nurse here at the hospital, even if she is the strictest and the mostly likely person to thwart our efforts to break out." Jason jokes with the nurse.

Surprisingly serious and every bit sincere Epiphany says, "He is quite the handsome little guy and he has your eyes. I'm very happy that Sam has her son back, I'll never forget the night you brought her in and she didn't want to let go of that baby. It was so sad."

Hesitating to say one final thing to Jason, Epiphany decides that she never held her tongue before and isn't about to start now. "Mr Morgan, I have to say that I am very happy that you decided to be Danny's father. I know that you questioned yourself because of what Franco did, but I never once believed that you couldn't love Sam's baby. For what it's worth, I'm proud of you and am glad to see you and Sam back together."

Finished speaking her peace, Epiphany holds out her arms for Danny, who quickly allows himself to be held. "Danny and I will be right back. I need to weigh him and I'll get you a fresh bottle."

Epiphany heads to the pediatric treatment room, Jason is left awed by the nurse. He never thought that Epiphany cared much for him because of Stanley's death, but apparently he was wrong. And though even never would admit it, he appreciated what she said.

Returning before Jason's shock wore off, she can't help but chuckle at the enforcer's caught in headlights look.

Looking at the baby, she continues the dialogue she had been having with him in the treatment room. "Well Danny it looks like I stunned your Daddy, he hasn't moved a muscle since we left."

That broke Jason out of his reverie and he smiles at the nurse, "Is everything okay ?"

"Oh, he's perfect. We just take the babies to a separate treatment area for exams so not to upset the parents. The doctor already examined him and is set to discharge. I'm going to start to work on the paperwork, but it may take a hour or two for the doctor to finish her part. As soon as I have the paperwork, I'll come in to let you know so there will be no hospital break-out" she jokes. "Here, buddy go back to your daddy," she says and hands the baby back over with a fresh bottle.

"Thanks Epiphany, especially for what you said earlier. It meant a lot." he said sincerely.

Nodding her head, Epiphany heads back to the nurse's station to get to work on the discharge. As she starts to work on the paperwork, two thought pop into her head and decided that the second requires immediate action so she calls out to Jason who was on his way back to his room.

"Jason, you know you are going to need a car seat for this discharge to be final. They won't allow you to sign out unless they see the seat."

Nodding, Jason says, "Yeah, I have Maxie, Carly and Spinelli working on getting everything Danny will need. One of them should be by shortly with some clean clothes and the seat. Thanks for reminding me though." He turns and continues on his way to the room.

Walking into the room, Jason is unsurprised to see Sam still sound asleep. "Your mommy must not have been sleeping well Danny, though I think now that your back she'll sleep much better, I know I will- the couch hasn't been very comfortable."

Sitting in the rocker, Jason gives Danny his bottle while watching Sam sleep. All of a sudden, she jumps awake looking around the room frantically. Figuring that she had a similar nightmare that woke him, Jason tries to soothe Sam from his seat. "Sam it's okay. Danny's safe and is already being discharged. Epiphany is working on the paperwork as we speak."

Nodding, Sam wipes the last remnants of sleep from her eyes and smiles at the sight of Jason and Danny. Though she doesn't want to dwell on the nightmare that woke her, she can't help be grateful that Danny is alive and well. "How long has he been awake?"

Shrugging, Jason looks down at Danny and answers, "I don't really know. When I woke up 20 minutes or so he was already awake and just playing with his feet. Here" he stands and hands over Danny to Sam so she can feed him, "you finish giving him his bottle. I'm going to go in the hall and make a few phone calls. The doctor already looked at him and as I said Epiphany is working on the papers. It'll still be an hour or two, but Danny and I had to promise not to stage a hospital break."

Seeing her raised, questioning eyebrow, Jason answers the question on her mind, "Epiphany overheard my plans with Danny to break out so we weren't stuck here all day."

Sam chuckles at the unusually care-free Jason. It seemed that overnight all the stress and anxiety that he seemed to carry around lately just dissipated. She hasn't seen him this relaxed since before Franco happened in Hawaii. It's a nice change and hopes that it sticks around. "It's nice to see you so care-free and relaxed. It has been awhile since I've seen you so stress-free." she comments.

He smiles and nods knowing that it was true. He thinks back to the last he felt this happy and remembers the time they spent at the cabin after the first paternity test came back in his favor. Thinking back to that time, Jason remembers why they went out to the cabin. They wanted time to celebrate the baby and enjoy time alone without interruptions.

"Yeah it's nice not feeling so weighed down. I just really want to enjoy this time with you and Danny and not let all the chaos that is actually happening to overshadow the happiness I feel." The smile he sees on Sam makes his heart warm and he continues with his plan of attack for the day. "I have a meeting with the PCPD that Diane is meeting me for in a little bit. By the time I get back Danny's discharge should be all set and we can go home. Actually if it is okay with you I would like to stop by the Quartermaine mansion and introduce Danny to Monica and Edward." Jason looks to Sam for approval and only gets a nod when the door opens and the Davis girls barge in with balloons and teddy bears for the newest arrival.

Jason takes the Davis clan's arrival as his cue to leave, so he walks up to Sam and Danny kisses them both on the forehead and whispers "I love you both. I be back soon." He quickly leaves Sam to her mother and sisters and heads to the PCPD knowing that the quicker this is the sooner he, Sam and Danny would be on their way.

On the way to the PCPD Jason make a phone to see if a special someone could help with his surprise for Sam. After explaining everything to the person on the other line, the person readily agrees to help and they set a tentative time. Soon, Jason is pulling into the PCPD parking lot to find Diane waiting for him so that they can go in together.

A brief 20 minutes later, Jason is back on the road and headed to a store to purchase a car seat so they could leave the hospital and actually picks up a new outfit and baby blanket for Danny's visit to the Quartermaines. After installing the car seat in the back of the SUV he calls Monica and makes sure that it is okay to stop by and also checks on the progress of the nursery by calling Carly. Soon he's on his way back to the hospital and can't really believe how much he missed Sam and their son.

While Jason was away Sam was left to spend time with her sisters and mother. She told them the whole story of how Heather switched the baby's and how she got herself hired to be Danny's nanny in Llanview. She told them how Jason began to suspect that the baby they buried wasn't Sam's and how he found the proof. Finally she ended with the rescue on the roof last night.

"She basically started to go over the edge and Jason ran to try and catch Danny. Thank god he was in time; I have never been so terrified than I was last night," Sam says choking the emotion.

"Well I'm glad that he has great reflexes. I'm guessing by the way Jason left that you and he are going to try and make your marriage work. Does he think he can love Danny without reservation?" Alexis asks. A part of her was relieved when Sam had asked her to draw up divorce papers, but knew that it would only take time for the two to reconcile and mend their marriage.

"Yes, we are going to work things out," Sam says refusing to you the word 'try'. She is every bit determined to make it work, not just for Danny but herself and Jason. "As for the reservations Jason had while I was pregnant, he says that he was wrong and I believe him. Mom you should have heard him last night. Without really meaning to Jason said _my son_ emphatically. He kept on insisting that Danny was his son and that he loved him no matter what. We talked about late last night and I believe him. He asked me to move home and I am."

"Well, I'm glad that he came around," Alexis says with sincerity. Realizing that they had been there so long Alexis tells Sam that they should get going and that they will talk more later.

Not long after Alexis and the girls leave Sam, she hears the door open and is surprised by who the latest visitor is, "Hi Liz. Is something wrong with Danny?" She asks assuming that Liz's only reason for being in Danny's room was to check on Danny as a nurse, so she is surprised by what Liz says.

"I just wanted to congratulate you on finally trapping Jason. At least last time you have the decency to use his best friend's child but this time you use the spawn of his worst enemy; it is revolting what you are doing. Not only did you guilt him all summer long about him being responsible for your son's death when you were really the one to blame, but now he's stuck married to you out of obligation. That is all you are to him- just a vile, horrible obligation he wishes he could get rid of.

While Sam was stunned silent trying to figure out what exactly she is supposed to say to all the vitriolic dribble coming from the nurse's mouth, the two people behind Liz are disgusted by her words as she continues. "I heard everything that Jason said last night and I can honestly say that I am insulted that he compared our beautiful, pure Jake to _that_ evil spawn." she spits out refusing to call Danny his name. "That will always be a painful, disgusting reminder of the heartless monster that Franco was and Jason will never love it like he does Jake. He couldn't; only a tramp like you could love something that repulsive. And that is what you are to Jason- repulsive. You'll never have the connection that Jason and I have…." she is cut off by the door slamming shut and Jason's booming voice "ENOUGH!"

When Jason arrived back at the hospital he was glad to see Epiphany had all the papers ready for discharge so both headed to Sam and Danny together. They were about to interrupt Liz and stop her when she started her tirade and for the life of them neither could stop her until Jason slammed the door. They were equally shocked by the words and tone that Elizabeth spoke and the fact that Sam didn't say a thing. Jason cut whatever Epiphany was going to say off first "What is wrong with you that you think it is okay to speak to anyone, but especially Sam that way?"

Liz couldn't scheme fast enough when she heard the door slam shut and saw both Epiphany and Jason staring at her with the iciest eyes she had ever seen. _This is not going to be good. I just have to come out the victim, _she thought. "Jason…" she starts to defend herself but is again cut off by Jason.

"No, I don't think that anyone here is interested in any justification you could have come up with. Everything that you said was not only cruel but untrue and the only one that is going to be seen as being heartless is you. Danny is my son, **my son, **" he stresses. "He is everything good in this world because he comes from Sam. Nothing that you said was even remotely true, though you seem to make lying an Olympic sport nowadays. You convinced Sam that you and I are in a relationship when I distinctly told you months ago we were never, never going to happen and then you try and convince me that Sam and McBain are seeing one another. But the biggest lie of all was the DNA test. You made sure that I thought that Danny wasn't Sam's child and all because you thought we would have a shot? It's pathetic that you would stoop so low and makes me wonder what else you have lied about through the years. Was Jake even my son?" Jason is too angry and focused on watching Sam try and comfort a whimpering Danny to see the flashes of guilt and recognition in Liz eyes but they are caught by someone else. Jason continues telling Liz off and if he was honest with himself it felt great "Liz did you ever wonder why we never made it as a couple? Ever consider that it just is because I don't love you, I couldn't love you when I loved Sam. I love Sam, Sam my wife and I always have loved her and how could I not when she has stood by through everything. Hell, she could barely stand the sight of me when Michael was shot and she still comforted me while you hid in the corner. I was okay to screw but could never claim my son because of my life, right? She has been the only one to make me happy and accept me, the good and the bad and for you to stand there and say that I am repulsed by her is unfathomable. I want you to leave and don't ever bother me and my family again. There is nothing between us, there never has been." With those final words, Jason pushes past Liz and gathers Sam and Danny in his arms to try and comfort both.

While Jason heads to console Sam and comfort Danny, Epiphany decides to handle Elizabeth. "Nurse Webber!" she calls her voice not allowing for indecision. Epiphany was appalled by her actions and words and she was pushed way past anger to rage when she realized that Liz was still working.

When she turns, Liz is surprised by Epiphany's hard stare and knows that she is in for a lecture. Though she is surprised by Epiphany's next words, "consider yourself fired."

Liz couldn't believe that Epiphany thinks she was going to fire her and all because of that tramp and her bastard child. "Epiphany you can't mean that. I didn't do anything." she says with tear-filled eyes and her soft grating voice.

"The fact that you think you didn't do anything wrong is even more disturbing than what you actually said. You berated and verbally abused a patient and that patient's family while you were working. Or did you forget that that you are still on the clock. What you said was completely unprofessional but also inhumane. You are to return to the locker room and clean out your belongings. I will contact human resources and security myself so don't forget to hand in your security badge."

Incredulously Elizabeth just continues not seeing how crazy she sounds, "Don't think that you'll get away with this Epiphany Steven won't allow and neither will Dr. Quatermaine. You're going to fire me for that bitch. She never deserved Jason! Thank god the second DNA test finally proved that Franco was that thing's father and not Jason. He'll realize he belongs with me, after all I gave him his first child not Sam." Having had enough, Liz turns and heads for the nurse's station leaving a baffled Epiphany in her wake.

Meanwhile in Danny's room Jason tried to tamper down his anger at Liz in favor of comforting Sam and Danny. He sits down on the rocker and pulls her into his lap. It takes him awhile to calm Sam down. "Sam nothing that she said is true. I told you back when this all happened, nothing changes who you are and how much I love you. If anything it makes me love you more because you have stood by me through so much."

With a sniffle Sam looks at Jason and realizes the truth of his words. And while his reassurances help her feel better about their relationship, they do nothing to help the anxiety that she really feels. "Jason, is everyone going to feel the same way about him that she does? Will they all think he is going to be like Franco?"

Her questions break Jason's heart but it is Epiphany that helps to really calm Sam, "Samantha Morgan look at me right now!" Epiphany uses a firm tone and waits until Sam is looking at her to continue. "No one in their right mind would ever think that. Look at that precious baby in your arms, he is nothing like Franco, he's all you and Jason. If you ask me he looks like he could be Jason himself with those blue eyes. I don't want you to let what that insipid heartless woman spew in here. No one is going to think that and if anyone does you let me handle them. You hear me?" She waits until she sees Sam nods and then continues with her discharge. "These are the discharge instructions. Since he was just in for observation there really much to say or do. Since he does have beta thalassemia minor here is some information on the condition but he shouldn't have any concerns. If you just sign here you can be on your way." Sam takes the papers and signs and accepts the documents and hands them back. "You're free to go. Enjoy your son you two. Sam, you don't have to worry about Elizabeth. Her actions just got her fired. Please don't let what she said out of jealousy ruin your time with your husband or your son." Knowing that she can't say anymore to alleviate Sam's distress, she turns and leaves knowing that she needs to look into a few matters concerning both Jason and Sam to give them all peace of mind.

"Well, what do you say, should we get going?" Jason asks hoping to distract Sam and get her back into a good mood.

"Absolutely. Did you get everything that we need?" Sam asks.

"Yep. Here strap him into the seat and I'll carry it down." Once the baby is strapped in Jason grabs the carrier in one hand and reaches for Sam's hand with the other to pull her close and wrap his arm around her shoulder.

As they head for the elevator the two were to engrossed with each other and Danny to notice that they had a captive audience of one- Elizabeth Webber. She is seething inside seeing Jason with Sam. She doesn't really care what Jason said on his birthday, she knows that he wants to be with her and she'll find a way to prove it to him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Once Jason and Sam reached the car they settled Danny in the backseat and were on their way. Shortly after leaving Jason found himself at the place he couldn't run away from fast enough. Though he knew he never wanted much from the Quartmaine's he could't Monica or Edward a place in Danny's life. Plus, Edward had not been doing so well health-wise since the poison outbreak and not only does Edward adore Sam but he would be ecstatic to meet his namesake.

Getting out of the car and grabbing Danny Jason reaches for Sam's hand in an attempt to calm himself. "I know that I don't get along with my family but Danny deserves to know them especially Monica. Plus, Edward loves you and he'll be thrilled that you gave Danny his name. Thank you for that." The looks at Sam and kisses her forehead grateful that she agreed to coming home yet again.

"You don't have to thank me. I love Monica and Edward you know that. And I agree they should meet Danny."

Once they reach the door they ring the doorbell and are surprised when Monica answers. "Please come in." She ushers them into the living room and takes their coats while offering them something to drink. When they both decline, Monica turns to Sam who is holding Danny,"May I?" she asks with her arms held out. When Sam immediately transfers the baby to Monica, both Sam and Jason can see the emotion that overwhelmed the doctor. "Oh my" she gasps with tears threatening to fall. "Sam he's gorgeous. He's the spitting image of Jason as a baby. And those blue eyes, Edward will be delighted to see that Lila's eyes are getting carried on. Thank you for bringing him." The tears finally break through their barrier and fall as Monica places a gentle kiss on his forehead.

Watching both Jason and Sam get choked up at the scene before them. While the emotions are running high, Sam is undoubtably relieved that Monica welcomed Danny so fully. If she was honest with herself she feared that the people who viewed Danny as monster like Franco would be the Quartermaines and to see the opposite fills Sam with such relief that she sags against Jason's side and he wraps an arm around her. "Monica, is Edward up to visitors I wanted him to meet Danny as well?" he asks.

"Of course, he is upstairs shall we?" she sweeps her arm to indicate the stairs and they head up to Edward.

Jason was surprised to see how frail his grandfather appeared and even more shocked at how much he was truly affected by it all. Sam steps forward and holds Edward's hand. "Edward, I'm so glad to see you. Jason and I just wanted to stop by on our way home so you could meet Daniel Edward Morgan." Sam hears the quick intake of air and can see the tears begin to form in the old man's eyes. She walks up to Monica for the baby and then sits on the edge of the bed so that Edward could see the baby.

Slowly he reaches his hand forward and holds onto one of Danny's little hands and in a quiet voice "Thank you." He barely has the strength for much more and is quickly asleep again. Monica quietly ushers them back downstairs.

"I'm sorry, he doesn't have much strength anymore and he tires with the simplest of exertions. I do know that you coming here and naming him after him means more than you could ever know." Monica says with such emotion. "Can you wait here I have something for you and Danny, just give me a moment to get it." They nod their head and look at each other as she leaves the room. Returning Monica is carrying a wooden trunk that resembles a pirate treasure chest. She puts it on the table in the foyer and opens it to reveal several baby items. "When all of my children were little I created memory chests for them. I saved certain items like their baby banks, their favorite blankets, their favorite books to read, even a stuffed animal, all things that could then be handed down to your children. Jason this one is yours. When you were little you called it your treasure. I was hoping that maybe you would like it and maybe share some of it with Danny. I know that you don't have memories of any of it but it could connect you to Danny." Jason couldn't believe that Monica had kept all of this stuff and that she wanted him to have it for Danny. While Jason got teary-eyed looking at the items, Sam was overcome with emotion. She had feared for so long that no one would love Danny and here Monica was giving her Jason's baby stuff.

Both were so shocked and overcome with emotions that they didn't respond right away and Monica got nervous that she had overstepped. "Um, if you don't want it I…." she gets cut off by Jason engulfing her in a hug. "Thank you Monica, it means more than you know to both of us." Monica just nods her head and relishes in the too infrequent hugs from her only remaining child.

Jason was the one to regroup and starts to put his coat back on "I'm glad that he got the chance to meet Danny. I had no idea that he had gotten so weak. Thank you for the gift. Maybe you can come over when things get settled and tell us some of your memories of the stuff. We really need to be get going but perhaps we could visit again?" he asks uncertainly.

"I think he would appreciate that Jason. And I know that I would love to tell you stories from when you were younger. Thank you again for coming." Monica gives Sam and Danny hugs and kisses while she just hugs Jason and shows them to the door and the family heads for home.

Opening the penthouse door both Jason and Sam are surprised by the welcoming committee and their grand welcome home. Standing in the middle of the penthouse living room are Carly, Michael, Starr, Spinelli, and Maxie surrounded by blue and white balloons and streamers. "Welcome Home Danny and Sam" adorned a banner across the fireplace. As they walked into the penthouse both Carly and Maxie rushed forward to hold the baby while Spinelli just stood and clapped overly excited by the family reunion.

"Oh, Jason is this him?" Carly asks as she heads to Sam who is holding Danny. "Sam can I hold him?" When Sam nods, Carly reaches for the baby and holds him. Getting a good look at him Carly couldn't believe how much Danny looked like Jason and Carly being Carly she didn't think before she spoke "Jason he looks more like you than Jake did when he was a baby. I can't believe it; how are you not his father?" Realizing what she said she looked at Jason and muttered a quick apology and then returned her attention back to Danny. Bouncing him on his lap Carly coos at Danny "Danny you are gorgeous. I am your Aunt Carly and I am going to spoil you rotten."

"Ok Carly time to share." Maxie nudges Carly to pass Danny over to her. When she does get Danny she makes the same comment everyone else seemed to make. "He's stunning Sam and he has Jason's eyes and smile. You are going to be a heartbreaker when you are older, Danny. Now I am your Aunt Maxie and I will make sure that you are styling, if we left your fashion up to your mommy and daddy you will never see anything but black t-shirts and jeans. But I do have a present for you."

She hands Danny over to Spinelli while she reaches for a package to hand to Sam to open. Sam accepts Maxie gift and opens to box to find the tiniest black leather jacket inside. As she holds it up to show Jason and everyone else, she laughs and looks at her friend. "Maxie this is the cutest thing ever." She looks to Jason to see that he is throughly engrossed in watching Spinelli blunder his way holding the baby.

While everyone is gushing over the tiny leather jacket, Spinelli tries to figure out how exactly he is supposed to hold Danny. Once he gets Danny sitting on his lap and facing him he begins to talk to him "Well Wee One welcome to the penthouse. This is honestly the first home I had and your mom and dad, Fair Samantha and Stonecold, are the best parents. They honestly were like my parents when we first met. They'll teach you lots of things and protect you. Not that you'll need to since Stonecold and Fair Samantha are great parents, but you can always come to me. I'll always be here for you. Welcome to the family Danny."

Unknown to Spinelli but Jason and Sam heard everything he had said. They looked at each other and were touched by his words and instinctively knew who Danny's godfather was going to be.

When they turned back around they noticed that Michael had now taken Danny and just like everyone else he took turns talking to Danny. Like Maxie he had a gift for Danny though his was a touch more personal. "Hey Danny, I'm your Uncle Michael. I have a gift for you too." He pulls a giraffe out of a gift bag to hand to Danny. "When I was a baby I had a giraffe just like this one. This one is for you; I hope you like yours too. You have to know how lucky you are to have Sam and Jason as your Mom and Dad. They have helped me out a lot in my life to protect me and care for me and I promise to do the same. Welcome to our crazy family; I love you." He kisses his forehead and hands Jason back the baby.

Just like with Spinelli Jason and Sam overheard Michael. While Jason was grateful that Michael wanted to do for Danny what he had done for Michael, Sam was overwhelmed by everyone. Seeing the tears, Jason wrapped his free arm around Sam and quietly asks "what's wrong?"

Sam shakes her head and clears her throat, "I have been so worried that people would look at Danny differently, that Liz was right. I didn't want him to be treated differently and everyone has opened their arms and welcomed him into their lives. I'm just relieved and maybe just a little overwhelmed."

"What did Liz say to you Sam?" Carly asks concerned that the little twit had caused problems yet again for Jason and Sam.

Not wanting to really get into it with Carly or Maxie, Sam just deflects. "Nothing Carly. It isn't important really. Thank you all for all of this. It really was very sweet of you."

Seeing that Sam wasn't going to elaborate but the cold look on the Jason's face said all, Carly decides that their time was almost up and they still needed to show Sam the nursery. "Ok, well we don't want to keep you guys much longer. Sam why don't you go check out the nursery. Come on I'll show you."

When Carly opened the door to the room, she heard Sam's gasp and saw her reach for Jason's hand. When Jason had asked Carly to fix up the nursery he expected her to put the furniture in the room and maybe add a few decorations but what Carly had accomplished in one night was beyond anything he could have expected.

The walls that were once pink now had wainscoting and the top half was painted a navy blue. About three quarters of the way up there was a series of white nautical stripes to further break up the dark color. The windows had white curtains that were pulled back with thick nautical rope and fastened to the wall on what look like dock pilings. Behind the white crib two anchors framed letters decorated like sailing flags that spell "Daniel". The crib had red and white bedding; a mobile that hung from the ceiling was made of yellow stars. Moving from the crib, Sam saw a new rocking chair and ottoman that looked large enough to fit two people. Flanking the rocking chair were two bookcases made of teak wood that were filled with books. One was filled with children's book while the other contained travel books. Jason saw the books and looked to Carly with a smile. Finally, across from the crib was the changing table and dresser. Above the changing table was a shelf that looked like a rowboat filled with pictures. Sam went over to get a better look at them saw a picture of her old salvage ship the _Lazarus_. She gasped when she saw it and looked at Carly. Before she could ask where she got the picture from, her attention was drawn to another picture frame. In a beautiful frame was a picture of a sonogram and a brass plaque underneath. When she lifted the frame to read the inscription the tears that were threatening to fall broke through their barrier and Sam needed to sit. She took the frame and went to sit on the rocking and just caressed the frame reverently.

Jason was confused by the action and look to Carly for an explanation but was interrupted by Sam, "Jason, look." she said and handed the frame to Jason. He saw the sonogram and read the inscription aloud, "_Big sister Lila….always watching from the stars."_ And just like Sam, a single tear escaped as he looked at Carly. "Carly where did you find her sonogram?"

Carly wasn't sure she should admit that she looked through his box of pictures but knew he would find out eventually. "I knew that you kept a copy of her sonogram in the cigar box you keep in the downstairs closet so I went through it to find it. I made a copy and put the original back. I hope you don't mind I also took a picture of Jake that you had in there and did the same. It's on the shelf." She reached up and handed him a framed picture of Jake that Jason had in the box. The inscription this time read "_Big brother Jake….always watching from above."_ Carly looked at Jason and shrugged, "I thought he should know his brother and sister and they could watch out for him. I hope you are okay with it." She looked hesitantly at Sam and Jason and was surprised when Sam got up and engulfed the woman in an embrace.

"Carly, this room is incredible. Thank you so much for doing this for Danny. I can't believe that you did this all in one night. Where did you get a picture of my boat?"

Spinelli stepped forward to field this one, "Fair Samantha when the Valkyrie told me about the ship I tracked the ownership and asked the new owner to take a picture. I thought a visual reminder while you tell the Wee-One the stories of your salvaging days would be most helpful." Before he even finished, Spinelli found himself also wrapped in a giant hug.

"Thank you Spinelli." Sam says while turning to look at Jason who still seemed overcome by emotion at the picture of Jake.

"Oh Fair Samantha there is one more surprise." Spinelli heads to windows and pulls the blinds and curtains while Carly turns off the lights and the room is plunged into darkness. Sam then realizes that there is a faint glow in the room and looks up to see the ceiling glowing highlighting several perfectly formed constellations. "Stonecold told us how the stars are your version of a security blanket and he wanted Danny to feel the same way. They are geographically correct but there are the constellations of the…" he is interrupted by Sam.

"The Big Dipper, Draco, the Phoenix, Taurus, Gemini, and Virgo. Why did you guys pick Taurus, Gemini and Virgo? I mean I get the Draco and Phoenix but the others?"

"Well the North Star is in the Big Dipper, young Daniel will always find his way. You and Stonecold are the Phoenix and the Dragon and to round out the family Jake is a Taurus, Lila was a Scorpio and finally young Daniel is a Gemini. We figured that he could always feel safe and protected if you all surround him." Spinelli so logically explains and finds himself wrapped in another hug.

"Spinelli I love it thank you so much." Sam says and gives him a kiss on the cheek that causes him to blush. "Thank you so much Spinelli and Carly I can't believe that you did all this for me."

"Sam, we may not have always gotten along but Jason loves you and Danny so that makes you family. Thanks is not needed so long as I get to babysit every once in a while." Seeing Michael behind everyone with Danny, Carly gets the baby and hand him over to Sam and Jason. "I'm very glad that you like the room and that you have come home. Now, everything that you will need is here. There is enough formula and bottles in the kitchen to last you a month. There is also some fresh baby food that I had one of the chefs at the Metrocourt make for you. The dresser is stocked with clothes courtesy of Maxie and myself. Finally, Spinelli convinced us that reusable diapers are more eco-friendly so everything you need for that is in the top drawer with the extra supplies at the bottom of the closet. And if you follow me back downstairs I'll show you what we have there for you."

Seeing that Danny was asleep, Sam put him in his crib. Jason came up behind her and placed a gentle kiss on her temple. "It feels right finally bringing a baby home doesn't it?" he whispers to her. She just nods and grabs his hand and pulls him to go back downstairs. He grabs the baby monitor, gives one last look at Danny and partially closes the door.

Back downstairs Jason and Sam both gasp when they see all the baby stuff that wasn't there 20 minutes ago. They found baby gear and toys galore. There was two strollers (a regular stroller and a running stroller), an activity saucer, a baby walker, activity mats, high chair, a playpen, and toy boxes filled with different types of toys. Sam looked at Jason who stared at everything with wide-eyes and Sam started to laugh uncontrollably knowing how much Jason hated clutter.

"Uh, Sam you okay?" Carly asks slightly amused by her and Jason's reaction. When she sees her nod she decides to continue, "Well, why don't I show you where the bottles, formula and baby food are and then we can get out of your way." She pulls Sam into the kitchen and showed her where everything was located and both returned to the living room. "We are going to get out of here and leave you all to get resettled and everything. Sam, I had one of Jason's men go to the lakehouse and pick up your bags that your mom and sisters packed. They are up in Jason's room. I'm glad you like everything and that you are back where you belong." Carly gives Sam a hug as well as Jason and grabs her stuff and follows Spinelli, Maxie, Michael and Starr out of the penthouse.

Watching the door shut behind everyone, Sam turns to Jason and he can see the mix of emotions and how truly overwhelmed she is. Grabbing her hand Jason pulls her to the sofa and they both sit down/ Gently kissing her temple Jason quietly asks "what's wrong?"

Not entirely sure of all that she is feeling, Sam handles her emotions the best way she knows how- she rambles. "I don't know Jason everything has changed in the past 24 hours. Less than a day ago my son was dead, we were on the verge of divorce, I thought I lost you to Liz again and I hated what my life had become because of Franco. Now Danny is back, we are together and I can't remember being happier than I am now. To top it all off, my biggest fear when I was pregnant was that I would be the only one to accept and love my son because of Franco and it seems that it doesn't matter to anyone that is important to me. My mom and sisters didn't care, your family welcomed him without restraint, and look at was Carly did for him. But the most important was you, it doesn't seem to matter to you anymore. I'm just so overwhelmed you know. I haven't had the time to process everything that has happened." She finally stops her ramble and looks at Jason who is just amused.

"The penthouse has been really quiet without you here to ramble. The quiet was starting to get on my nerves," he says with a chuckle. "It's you know to be overwhelmed. A lot has changed in a short amount of time and it's going to take some time to get used to everything, but just know that I will be here while you make sense of everything. And as far as anyone not loving Danny like you do- I know that I didn't help you with that while you were pregnant but I meant what I said last night, I don't love him any less or differently than I love Jake or Lila. As far as anyone else is concerned, including me, Danny is my son and anyone who says otherwise will have to deal with me." he says with confidence and a sense of finality.

"Don't forget Epiphany," she jokes. "Come on let's go get some sleep. I'm exhausted and I have missed laying in your arms" she finishes while pulling his arm to get off the couch.

Heading up stairs hand in hand Jason looks down at Sam and smiles, "I agree with you there. It'll be nice to actually sleep in a bed for a change."

Confused Sam furrows her brow and pulls him to a stop in the middle of the hallway, "what do you mean 'sleep in a bed for a change'? Where have you been sleeping?"

Slightly embarrassed by the slip Jason looks at Sam and quietly answers "it didn't feel right sleeping in our room without you so I have been sleeping on the couch."

Touched by the sweetness of the admission, Sam's only response is to kiss Jason who quickly scoops her up into his arms bridal style and heads for the bedroom. Once inside the room, Jason lays her on the bed like he did the first time they made love, pushes that piece of hair that always falls in her face and kisses her. When the need for oxygen overwhelms them, Jason pulls back and stares into her eyes and reaches down to pull her shirt while Sam does the same to him. Without further delay, the two strip of their remaining clothing and Jason thrusts into Sam pausing to relish in the feeling of being home.

After making love, Jason and Sam quickly fall asleep both grateful for their family being whole again.

Meanwhile at General Hospital, Epiphany locked herself into a conference room studying several medical files. She logically knows that she shouldn't be doing this but something that was said today didn't sit right with her and she was determined to get to the bottom of it.

Looking at the charts different blood types, Epiphany finally realizes what isn't right. "I can't believe she would do something like this." Epiphany gets up and makes several copies in case she needs proof which she then folds and places in her smock pocket. Replacing the files, she grabs her coat and purse and heads out to deliver such disturbing news to two of her favorite people.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thank you all for your reviews. They have kept me pushing when I lost inspiration. Sorry it has taken so long to update but I am a perfectionist and I kept rewriting and rewriting. I am finally feeling my muse again so hopefully it wont take so long in between updates. I think that is all I have to say so enjoy!

Chapter 6

Jason slowly wakes from sleep relishing in the feeling of Sam's weight and warmth next to him. It honestly was the reason that he had been sleeping on the couch; their absence unnerved and unsettled him to the point that he couldn't sleep.

Leaning over to kiss her forehead Jason silently thanks god for her in his life. He never used to think that he deserved much love because of what he did and the monster he always felt existed just below the surface. But Sam accepted him and loved him not in spite of who he was and the monster within but because of all that. Her loving him was the greatest gift and he would never feel worthy of such a love.

Running his fingers through Sam's hair, Jason begins to sort through the recent events and the emotions connected to them. There aren't words for how grateful he is that Danny was reunited with Sam and that she no longer has to carry the grief of the loss of two babies. And while his gratitude is immeasurable, the relief he feels at no longer carrying the burden of Danny's death is likewise uncountable. It wasn't until the burden was relieved did he realize how heavy that cross really was.

For as relieved and grateful as he is that Danny is home safe, the thing Jason is happiest about is that Sam came home and no longer wants a divorce. While he agreed to the divorce he didn't want it by any stretch of the imagination. He couldn't remember a time that he didn't want Sam as his wife. Even in their darkest days during the unmentionable times, his heart longed for Sam and stopped beating because she wasn't his anymore. He would have gone along with the divorce for her sake, because he really didn't want to cause her anymore pain, but he knew he would always long for her and he knew he would never love again. _ I really need to burn those divorce papers._

Finally, he finds him self stuck on the one set of emotions that he doesn't want to dwell on- anger and betrayal at Liz. He honestly couldn't believe that she had manipulated both Sam and Jason into signing the divorce papers but more than that he can't believe that she lied about Danny's DNA test and had planned on never telling the truth. The fact that she was willing to keep Sam's son from her because she blamed Sam for Jake's death is unfathomable. Jake's death could not be laid on Sam at all. She had nothing to do with him getting hit by a car and the fact that Elizabeth can forgive Luke but blames Sam for some imaginable reason honestly concerns him. But that is a thought for another time.

For as mad as he is about the lies and the manipulations the most disturbing was her behavior earlier today. To think that she could say those things about an innocent baby is unconscionable. To throw Sam's rape in her face and to say that Danny was vile because of the rape was way out of line. The fact that she didn't seem the least bit contrite or ashamed of her actions made Jason realize she never had the halo she claimed to wear and has Jason questioning whether he really knew her all these years or not.

As he continues to twirl Sam's hair in his fingers, Sam snuggles even closer to him, he tries to figure out why she would say such things to Sam. The only reason that he can figure is that she is angry about Jason rejecting her on his birthday and he just can't figure out why she would be so upset by him declining a relationship.

_I mean I was still married. How could she think that my marriage and vows meant so little to me? Or that Sam meant so little that I could get over her so quickly? Sam and I have loved each other for so long and so deeply that the thought of her not being there for the rest of my life was heartbreaking. I knew that once those papers were signed and filed my heart would turn to stone and my world would be dark again. Why did she think I would betray my vows or my love for Sam? Though I'm not honestly surprised, she never once had a relationship in which she didn't cheat_.

Jason is pulled from his thoughts by noises on the baby monitor. He slowly and carefully removes himself from Sam and quickly dresses again. He smiles when he sees Sam reach out and search for him. Coming up short, she reaches for his pillow and hugs it. _It's nice to see that even in her sleep she needs me and reaches out for me. _

Pulling the covers over her, Jason turns off the baby monitor and heads to the nursery to get Danny. Once he gets there his smile widens as he sees Danny wide awake mesmerized by the stars on the ceiling. Going over to his crib Jason leans over and picks him up, "I see you love the stars as much as your mommy. She will have to be the one to tell which constellation is which. I was never really very good at seeing the pictures but your mom tries to get me to see them

all the time. How about we go down stairs and check out all your new toys?"

Jason quickly changes his diaper and grabs his pacifier and heads down stairs with Danny to spend some more alone time. While he has enjoyed the moments he and Sam got to spend with him as a family, he is really beginning to cherish these private moments. And as he looks into the future he can see that Danny and he are going to be spending a lot of time alone while Sam sleeps. _I can't wait._

Once downstairs, Jason decides to look at the box of baby stuff that Monica gave him. He usually stayed away from all things Quartermaine, but the idea that the box could link Danny to a part of him permanently is an idea that Jason could deal with. Plus imagining all the things that he wants to do with Danny has sparked an flame of curiosity that he never had before- he wants to know what his childhood was like.

Sitting on the floor with the box in front of him and Danny on his lap, he looks down at Danny and smiles, "Well, son shall we see what I liked when I was a baby?"

The first thing he sees when he opened the box was a picture of Monica sitting in a rocker holding him. As he lifts the frame, he notices a handwritten letter. Deciding to read the letter he puts the frame aside and opens the letter and reads allowed to Danny:

_"Dear Jason, Sam and Danny,_

_These items were Jason's from when he was a baby. Jason, I hope that they bring you some connection to your past and possibly even show you how much you were loved no matter the mistakes we all made with you after your accident. _

_I don't know if I will get the chance to tell you all about the items but I wanted to share a couple things about some of the most important items, mostly the ones that will probably hold the greatest significance to you now._

_The small blue blanket was what you came home wrapped in. The larger quilt blanket was created by your Grandmother and came from your various favorite blankets. You used to carry that blanket with you everywhere and you especially liked to cuddle with when you didn't feel well. I thought it would make a great play blanket for Danny._

_The teddy bear was crocheted by Lila as well and went with you everywhere, you called it "Pal"._

_The books are all your favorites, especially the Good Night Moon. I used to read it to you every night as I put you to sleep and you would repeat the last line to me '_Goodnight stars; goodnight air; goodnight noises everywhere' _and then kiss me goodnight. I hope that you and Sam will read Danny the book sometime and start your own night ritual._

_The block set were your favorite toy when you were an infant. You especially liked to destroy what you built._

_And finally, the silver rattle and bank were from Edward. If you open the underside of the bank, inside are silver cufflinks and tie tack that he had made for you when Alan brought you home. You were always his favorite grandchild- still are._

_Lastly, your baptismal gown is also included. I don't know if you plan on having him christened or if Sam would consider, but this gown was made from parts of Lila's wedding dress. I know how much you loved her and how much it would mean to both Lila and Edward if you considered._

_I love you Jason and I am so proud of the man you are and the family you have created with Sam. Cherish her and never let her or that precious boy go again. Love them both until you can't love them anymore and then love them some more. I hope that I will get a chance to get to know Danny and be a part of his life._

_With all my love, Monica_

Overwhelmed with emotion, Jason has a hard time finishing the letter his voice thick with emotion and tears. Tears threaten to fall as he picks up the picture to examine. The love Monica had for him was clear in her eyes and thinking about her this morning, he knows that that love has diminished no matter what has happened. He was never more grateful for Monica in his life than he is at that moment.

Wiping his tears, he looks down at Danny who seemed to find "Pal" and decided to make him his own and chuckles. "I promise Danny, you will know Monica and love her. Hopefully you'll get to know Edward a bit too." He kisses his forehead and smiles at Danny chewing on the bear's arm "And I guess Pal can be yours now, not that it seems that I have much of a choice. You know your great grandmother made that. She was the most amazing woman, second only to your momma."

Continuing to pull items out, he finds a baby blue blanket made from the softest material, cashmere he thinks. In the corner of the blanket is a large scripted "Q". _I guess we could use this blanket for you too._ He also sees the christening gown and gently touches the silk fabric and bits of lace as if it would fall apart at his touch. While he isn't thrilled with the idea of his son wearing silk and lace, he knows that if it still fits him he'll ask Sam if Danny could wear the gown. Thinking of his grandmother a tear falls as he wishes she could be here to see Danny, but knows that she is watching him from heaven.

Next he pulls out a much larger blanket that is a patchwork design of various shades of blue. Realizing what Monica meant in the letter, Jason quickly stands up and moves the coffee table and spreading out the blanket for Danny to sit on and play. Sitting back down he pulls out the blocks and various other items but quickly gets sidetracked when he sees Danny asleep on the blanket clutching the bear like his life depended on it and curled into the blue cashmere blanket.

Jason rearranges the blanket to cover Danny and lays down next to him watching his chest rise and fall amazed by how much he loves the little boy. He never thought that he could love anyone more than he loved Sam and while he didn't love Jake less than Sam is wasn't the same kind of all encompassing addictive love. But watching Danny, the love he feels for the little boy is astounding and he actually feels guilty wondering if the love he had for Jake pales in comparison to Danny. Again it is a different kind of love, but loving Danny is so much more powerful.

_Maybe because we thought he was dead the love is so much newer. I love Jake still, but there is a different kind of connection, more powerful connection to Danny. Thank you God and Lila for bringing Danny back home. I can't imagine him not being here now._

Thinking about how he almost lost out on the chance to know him leads him to think about Elizabeth and how things this summer were and the only thing he can focus on is how much he

was not himself and that the person he was he hated. He was cold and distant to not only sam but also everyone else in his life, the only one he seemed to not alienate himself from was Elizabeth. He turned away from Sam and left her to deal with one of the most traumatic events in her life next to baby Lila dying alone.

The only time he can remember hating himself more was that nightmare of a summer. The more he thinks about the two summers the more he finds two truths: 1) the person he is without Sam in his life he hated more than anything and 2) the influence Elizabeth has on him is unhealthy and who he becomes when she is even a small part of his life he loathes, in fact that person makes him sick.

He wasn't just cold to the people around him, he felt cold as ice on the inside, nothing could break through the ice that surrounded his heart. The only time he felt and tingling of warmth were the few times he ran into Sam around town. It was like she was the only thing that brought warmth to his heart. _That's because she is your heart dumbass_.

Ever since she came into his life years ago something inside him changed. She was the missing piece to himself that he didn't know he was missing. Sure at the beginning she was annoying and a complication but even then there was a pull he felt to her and she brought him a sense of completeness and peace. It was one of the more important reasons why he offered to help her with her baby. He liked the feeling he got when she was in a room with him and while he didn't know what it was he craved it like a drug. _I also resented the fact that she had such an affect on me. That's why I always was so mean to her in the beginning._

He wasn't sure when things changed from him wanting his "fix" of the peace she brought to him to him actually caring about her but he honestly thinks that it was when they were in Texas and she thought she lost the baby. Up until that moment he considered the baby an obligation to care for but when he had to the face the fact that the baby was gone, he realized that he loved the baby. When he thought that Sam lost her it was the moment he knew that he would do anything for Sam and that, though he wouldn't admit it out loud, she began to mean so much to him.

Over time and as she opened herself up to him, he slowly fell in love with her and that fact was cemented when he took care of Danny for her. When they were on the road he got to learn a

different side of Sam. He came to learn that she probably had the biggest heart he had ever seen. She was willing to go to prison while pregnant for her brother and give up her baby so that the world wouldn't see her brother as a killer and he wouldn't end up in a mental institution. Her willingness to sacrifice so much was ultimately the tipping point and he knew that he was unequivocally and irrevocably in love with Samantha McCall.

When he came back from the road trip with Danny and he found out that Sonny had told the truth he was terrified at the thought of her walking out of his life. He quickly realized that she actually melted the thick ice he felt around his heart and brought warmth into his life. He found she made his heart actually beat. She would joke that he was proverbial tin man who found his heart. And

she was right, he didn't think he had a heart until Samantha McCall entered his life.

Over the years that they were together, she changed him without ever meaning too. He began to think about himself and what he wanted out of life, he began to dream and hope for a future, especially a future with her. She was the first person in his life that loved him without expectations, without conditions and without bounds; she would have done anything and everything for him. And did on several occasions. He had never known love hers actually existed. It seemed is should only exist in fairy tales and happily ever afters, but Sam was very real and her love was extraordinary and downright heavenly.

There was a freedom he never knew existed in that kind of love and he felt undeserving and unworthy considering the monster the world told him he was. Through the years his faith in the immensity of her love faltered but she still remained ever present. No one knew loyalty like Sam and there hasn't been a day in his life that he didn't thank god that she came into his life. Even in their darkest hours, he was grateful for her showing him what real, true unconditional, unwavering love was. At the wedding he thanked Robin for showing him how to love, but Sam taught him the power of love and what it can accomplish. _Her love for me saved my life more than once._

After thinking all that Sam brought into his life and endured because of his life, he still doesn't understand how that summer happened. The only excuse he has for himself is that he punished himself for getting Elizabeth pregnant and denied himself the warmth and confidence that Sam's love gave him and without that, his heart turned to ice again and he became the monster that everyone always accused him of being, everyone but Sam. He became someone who definitely didn't deserve Sam's love which is why the monster's first and only victim was Sam. Once he and Sam began to mend their friendship and then rebuild their relationship, the monster retreated and the ice that surrounded his heart melted.

Her love, trust and faith had since kept the monster at bay until it reared its head again this summer. The only conclusion he can draw from the two times the monster showed, is that it is always connected to Elizabeth. He knows that he shouldn't think that since she is Jake's mother, but coincidence cannot be denied. For some reason, she lets the monster out and he can't let that happen anymore especially since Danny is in his life now. _I never want him to see the monster that I can be, especially since the only victim is Sam._

As he reflects on what triggers the monster, a knock on the door brings Jason out of his deep contemplation. He looks down at Danny to see him awake again but still clutching 'Pal'. He gathers him in his arms and gets up to get the door prepared to turn whoever it is away. _I just want to spend time alone with my son and wife._

Opening the door and seeing Elizabeth Webber it is like a light bulb turns on- _she is the reason I became those men, those monsters. This has to end she is like poison to me, I can't keep letting her hurt my family._

Knocking on the door to Jason's penthouse Elizabeth knew she had to handle this delicately. She has to look like the undeserving victim of Sam's manipulations if she has any chance of continuing to pull Jason away from that bitch's toxic influence. It was all her fault: Jason was awful to her this morning, Epiphany not only publicly reprimanded her but also fired her effective immediately and her own brother was taking the tramp's side. _She probably screwed him too. It has to be, it is the only way he wouldn't take my side._

But the worst part of the whole thing was watching Jason act like the perfect happy family when they left the hospital. Sam does't deserve to have her happy family when she couldn't have it with Jason. _But, I will have it. I will get Jason far away from her and then we can have another baby and have the family that she stole that from Jake. _ _I just have to make Sam so uncomfortable with how much Jason will be helping me, she'll run in the opposite direction like she did last time. First up, Jason is going to help me get my job back._

When the door opened to show Jason holding that thing in his arms, she found it hard to control her reactions. Forcing fake tears, she threw her arms around Jason ignoring Danny's squeal of

discomfort and started wailing "oh, Jason thank god!"

While Jason was surprised to see her he was even more shocked when she flung herself at him even though Danny was securely nestled in his embrace. As she started talking he quickly shook her off and stopped her rant. "Elizabeth, get off. Didn't you see that I was holding Danny or care that you hurt him? What are you doing here?"

He quickly tried to quiet Danny so that the baby's cries didn't wake Sam. "Hey little man, it's okay daddy's got you. You're okay. Shhhh, I thought we went over this in the hospital, it really isn't a good idea to wake mommy. She is really cranky if she is woken from her nap."

As Jason swiftly soothed the baby, Elizabeth grew angrier. He pushed her, _her_

the mother of his actual child off of him to soothe that brat and he called himself its daddy. Her anger got the better of her at the sight of him coddling and protecting that tramp's son. "You

are not that bastard's father! Where is Sam? shouldn't she be the one caring for

her evil spawn?"

Before Jason could react to her exclamation, Danny began to cry, obviously uncomfortable with the new person's arrival. Jason continued to ignore Elizabeth as he set to calm his son. Seeing that he no longer had Pal, Jason went back to the blanket and grabbed the teddy bear and handed it to Danny who immediately quieted. "Is that all it is going to take to calm you? Huh, I wonder if Pal worked so well with me when I was a baby? We'll have to ask Monica next time we see her. Now you play here on the blanket with these blocks while Daddy deals with this." Placing a kiss on the crown of his head, Jason turns to Elizabeth to see the fire in her eyes before she composed herself and turned on the waterworks.

Elizabeth was livid as Jason continued to ignore her. And when she heard his comment about that bear being his she went through the roof, but controlled her actions. If she was going to pull Jason back into her clutches she needs to keep her halo. So instead of voicing her extreme displeasure she continues to wail. "I need you Jason". She whined, her voice grating. "Epiphany fired me for no good reason,"

Confused, Jason looks at her trying to figure out which to address first, her apparent disregard for all she did earlier this morning, her previous comments or what exactly she wanted him to do to fix her mess. "Uh, Elizabeth what exactly do you think I can do, and that is assuming I want to help you?" _Which I certainly don't considering your previous statements._

"Jason Epiphany fired me for no reason. Can't you talk to Monica to give me my job back. Surely she can reverse Epiphany's decision. Or go threaten epiphany." The last part said so softly she thought that Jason didn't hear her, but he did and he was stunned. _Sam never asked me to fix her problems, but she certainly never wanted him to threaten someone for her. God, I was so stupid._

While Jason was considering how much brain damage he really had for him to choose Elizabeth over Sam, the second part of his question finally registers for Elizabeth, "what do you mean 'assuming I want to help you?' I am your son's mother and you promised to be there whenever I need and do whatever I need!"

Jason couldn't believe he never saw through her. Jake was his son whenever she needed something. Jake was his son when she benefitted from that but to everyone else Jake will always be Lucky's son. _Jake is gone and she is still using him to get what she wants. Carly was right. God how I hate when Carly is right._

"Elizabeth, first lower your voice, Danny is in the room and your scaring him. Second, you did do

something to lose your job. You attacked Sam and Danny this morning in the hospital, remember you called him evil spawn and told Sam that I couldn't love her after what Franco did to her. Do you remember? It wasn't unlike what you did here not five minutes ago. You deserved to lose your job for acting the way you did. So no I won't be helping you and I certainly

wouldn't threaten Epiphany for you."

Incredulous, Liz stares and Jason "nothing that I said to Sam was wrong. I simply stated the truth: she got herself raped and knocked up. How could you love her after she let another man touch her. Remember when she screwed Ric you and I made Jake. And she has spent the entire summer screwing John McBain and apparently also added my brother to her list because he won't help me. And now she is trapping you in a loveless marriage because she has guilted you into believing that she was raped by Franco. She probably spread her legs willingly. I can't believe that your defending that whore after what she did. Jason I need my job. I have two boys that I need to support, you know your son's brothers. How can I do that without my job?"

Jason silently raged inside. The fact that she blamed Sam for Sam's rape was…he didn't have words. He knew that he needed to remove both her and himself from Danny's presence before he lost it. While he wanted to honestly put a bullet in her for saying such things about Sam and Danny, he knew he couldn't and what he had to say to her shouldn't be said in front of Danny. He already let her continue longer than necessary.

Walking over to the blanket, he picks Danny and the blanket up and puts him in the playpen for safety. He turns and gathers some of the blocks and puts them in the playpen for Danny to occupy himself with. Smoothing a hand over his blonde locks Jason makes sure Danny has Pal, "Here little man, you stay here and play with Pal. Daddy needs to take care of this once and for all and you baby don't need to hear it. I'll be right in the hallway. I love you."

He places a tender kiss on the crown of his head and turns to face Elizabeth with cold, hard determined eyes. He grabs her arm and pulls her into the hallway, "we will finish this out here

as you have a complete lack of respect or ability to lower your voice in front of a baby."

He can see that she is gearing up to say something so he holds his hand to stop her. "No! Sam did not cheat on me all summer with John Mcbain. He was being there for a friend when I couldn't see past myself and honestly too wrapped up in you **again,** to be there for my wife. Not a mistake I plan on making again. Don't EVER accuse Sam of being unfaithful, she isn't you, she actually understands how to stay faithful."

Recalling her words from minutes ago _"she has guilted you into believing that she was raped by Franco. She probably spread her legs willingly" _he clenches his fists and puts all his effort into not strangling her. "Sam didn't willingly let Franco touch her in ANY way. She was drugged. I WATCHED him put her in the bed unconscious. I don't care if you were Jake's mother, if you insinuate one more time that Sam asked for it or willingly….I will not be held responsible for what happens next. Her rape and whatever guilt I have for not protecting her is none of your business. And finally, she is NOT trapping me in a loveless marriage with a baby or guilt. I love Sam and have wanted to marry Sam since the very first time I proposed over Chinese food and baby Hope asleep upstairs. The only person who ever tried to trap me into a loveless marriage with a baby was you."

Elizabeth was flabbergasted. She can't believe that Sam has Jason so snowed and brainwashed that he can't see how she has been cheating on him. And she can't believe he would say that about her. Sure she has made mistakes, but Lucky cheated first and it was Nikolas' fault. Add onto the insult that he threatened her for Sam. "I can't believe that you threatened me for that tramp. Do you remember what she did to Jake? She is the whole reason Jake is DEAD!" she screams. Gets even angrier as she continues "how can you say that Jason? How can you say that I tried to trap you in a marriage? You loved me and wanted to be a family up until Michael got himself shot."

Thinking that maybe it was time he and Elizabeth set a few things straight Jason lets her comment about Michael go and decides he has had enough of this warped version of events. He just wants to get back to his son. He takes a deep breath, "Elizabeth I loved my son and wanted to be a family with him. It had nothing to do with you. You know the biggest reason I didn't tell Sam at about Jake was because I was ashamed to admit just how much I wanted her to be his mother."

Entirely over the entire encounter Jason puts an end to it all, "This conversation is pointless. I am married to Sam and Danny is my son. He just came home from being away for months I just want to spend time with them. I wish I could say that I'm sorry you lost you job, but it would be a lie. There isn't anything that I can do for you."

Figuring the romantic angle wasn't working, Elizabeth decided to switched to the tried and true friendship angle "Jason, we have been friends for years and your going to turn your back on me.

We have been friends for over a decade and you are turning your back on me now. And for a slut like Sam? Help me!" She shrieked. She was livid, how could he say such things to

her.

"No Elizabeth we haven't been friends for years, you have used me for years and I allowed you to. The only time that you ever were involved in my life was when you needed something from me. The times that I needed someone you weren't there. And every time that I have needed someone since Sam has come into my life she has been there, even before we were together. She was supportive when I divorced Courtney always offering to listen if I needed to talk. She helped when the one year anniversary of Courtney's miscarriage came. When my grandmother died Sam was there. You weren't there when I lost either one of my daughters..."

She interrupted him "what daughters?"

"Elizabeth, Lila and Hope were just as much my daughters as Jake and Danny are my sons,

maybe even more since Sam trusted me to actually take care of and love them. She wanted me to be a part of their lives, while you wanted me to stand in the shadows because you were ashamed that you got knocked up by the hitman.

This conversation is off point. You were not there when Michael and his siblings were kidnapped or when I thought Michael was dead. Sam helped me grieve and convinced me to look for him when my gut thought he was alive. She helped Michael recover from the damage AJ did. Sam was willing to go on the run and risk a kidnapping rap for Michael before the truth came out.

You weren't there when I lost my memory and couldn't remember anything, you weren't there

for the seizures and blackouts. You weren't there when I went through the torture

of Robin's treatment or there when I faced my fears and had brain surgery. Sam was the reason that I stayed in Port Charles. She was the one that went and found Robin even though she was bringing back what she thought was my "great love". She was the one who held by hand and she was the one who accepted that I didn't want surgery even though it killed her to think I was going to die. And she was the one who convinced me to fight for our future and have the surgery.

You came around after Sam was shot because you needed a hero because your marriage was

failing. And the only thing you ended up doing was destroy me and my life. Hell, even when we were supposedly together you still weren't there. I was perfect for a great fuck but to stand by and support I wasn't up to your standards. Sam put aside all her anger and pain and was willing to

face my hatred or anger and was there for me when Michael was shot. She was the one that helped pull me through those months, not you.

"Sam was with me and there for me through all of that and so much more. She put up with police investigations, being the target for every one of my enemies, she stood by me while I went to

prison and when I got out and had to leave to take care of Brenda she never complained. She was always grateful for whatever little time I could spend with her when it was never enough or what she deserved and she never said how much it hurt every time you showed up needing something. Sam was always there for me when you never were. She never blamed me for what happened to her like you did. She was strong, steady, true and steadfast. Sam was and has always been my rock and lifeline. My port in the the storm.

So you see there has never been a friendship between us because if there was you would have showed up just one of the times Sam has. it has taken me a long time to finally see the light. Your actions over the past few weeks were indefensible. You kept Danny from Sam all so you would have a shot at me and some petty payback. You manipulated your way into my marriage to try and end it. You attacked Sam and Danny today in the hospital and you are still doing it. I am going to make this as clear as possible. We have no friendship, nothing. I don't want to see you at my door ever again. Leave me and my family alone, we are trying to heal and your constant presence isn't helping. If I find out that you continue to degrade or make comments about Sam and what happened to her or Danny including calling him something other than my son, we will revisit this conversation under less than amicable terms. I can't and won't help you anymore. I'm done. Am I understood?"

Through Jason's entire speech Elizabeth stood rooted in place as Jason listed all the times that Sam was his savior. _Unbelievable. By the way he talks she's fucking Mother Teresa._

His final question brought Elizabeth back to reality, "I can't believe this."

Just as she was about to continue, the elevator doors open and Jason pushes non too gently into the elevator car and turns to go back into the penthouse. When he pushes the door open further, Jason is surprised to see Sam holding Danny tears streaming down her face. She walks up to him and gives him a good hard kiss, lifts her free hand to caress his cheek and whispers "Welcome back babe."

A/N 2: I could use a little input from you all. Since it doesn't look like Jason will be returning, I have decided to use my story as a way to right the wrongs of JASAM past. What "wrongs" would you like to see righted? You can kind of see at least one that will be righted but what else in JASAM history would you change? Or should I not change too much? I look forward to all of your suggestions and comments!


End file.
